The Last King
by TheLastKing-Hero
Summary: A story of a world brought to the brink of destruction by the demons that overflow it. A man must rise from the ashes to reclaim what was lost to their world long ago. This is the story of The Last King.
1. The Beginning

The Last King

In this world where evil resides there were the Seven Princes of Hell; Lucifer the demon of pride, Beelzebub the demon of envy, Sathanus the demon of wrath, Abaddon the demon of destruction, Mammon the demon of greed, Belphegor the demon of seduction, and Asmodeus the demon of lust. These Seven Princes of Hell ruled over earth and hell. The Seven Princes caused havoc and chaos on earth. In this time many men died. It was a time of great distress for all people throughout earth. Nations were destroyed and leader fell. The stench of death could be smelled everywhere. So many people died that there was not enough men to bury the dead. The demons created this great evil to corrupt the earth. Lucifer caused pride to come to men and for the men to try to protect their pride no matter the cost. Generals lead armies to die because of their pride. Beelzebub made one nation envious of another and so there were many wars during this time of havoc and chaos. Sathanus caused tiny incidents to grow into great hate. Abaddon caused ocean waves larger than hole cities to come down on the coasts and for volcanoes to erupt and pour lava down on villages. The demon Mammon made Kings and Noblemen greedy and try to take more than what was owed. Belphegor used women to seduce kings so that he might cause more destruction in this world consumed by hate. Asmodeus the demon of lust caused men to lust after Queens of other countries. This caused pain and fear to enter the earth once again. With all of this happening on God's beloved earth and all the cries of pain he heard he acted to save his creation. God bestowed a blessing upon a man that would one day destroy the demons. The man will be known as The Last King.

This is my first story that I have ever written and I would appreciate it if you could give me tips and help me improve my work. This is just a sample of what the story will be based off of. I am looking for feedback to determine if I should continue this story or start something else. I will really appreciate anything that you all have to say, Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

As the King was awaken seven load cracks of thunder could be heard in the distance signifying what was to come. The Last King's name was Mattaniah he bore the sign of God. A cross with the star of david around it. It was an etching from God placed under Mattaniah's right arm. The demons White, Red, Black, and Pale were sent by Seven Princes of Hell to kill Mattaniah. White was the demon of Pestilence, Red was the demon of War, Black was the demon of Famine, and Pale was the demon of Death. These four demons would come to be known as the Four Horsemen. Mattaniah had been guarded by one of God's angels until he awoke to his powers. The angel that guarded him was Saint Michael the Archangel. Before Mattaniah awoke he could not see the angel as he floated above him. As Mattaniah was awaken he caught one glimpse of the Archangel as he departed for the heavens. What Mattaniah saw was breathtaking, the angel was perfect. He wore a white robe that seemed to glow with purity and a halo of gold that shined like the sun. The angel was the most beautiful sight Mattaniah had ever seen. Mattaniah did not understand who the man was because it was over so quickly. Mattaniah suddenly could see nothing. Then there was a shining light so bright it blinded him from seeing its source. As he got used the brightness of the light he started to make out what the source of the light was. He saw man with blisters and boils, his skin was red and oozed blood. The sight of this man was disgusting it caused Mattaniah to gag. The man tried to talk but coughed up blood. The man was then able to speak, he said Pestilence awaits you. Mattaniah saw images of great plagues and diseases that killed thousands of people. The man of white then disappeared. The surroundings changed again this time there was a red light. Mattaniah could make out another man the color of blood, he held a great sword and said War awaits you. Mattaniah saw more images of war where men slayed men where arrows pierced bodies. There was so much war the earth was soaked with blood. The man of red disappeared. The next man to appear before Mattaniah swallowed all of the red and white light and darkness appeared. He appeared as a shadow a haunting image. He showed Mattaniah images of people starving of the craving and crying before death. The man said Famine awaits you. The black man disappeared. The last one to appear before Mattaniah was shown as pale white light. Hades followed the man. Images of death were shown to Mattaniah so much death it would drive many people insane. The man said Death is what awaits you.


End file.
